heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona(Dragon Age)
Fiona is a elven mage in Orlais, a former Grey Warden and now the Grand Enchanter of the circle of Magi. She is the mother of Alistair, the king of Ferelden. (Determinant) Involvement Dragon Age: The Calling Fiona was an elven mage and member of the Grey Warden detachment led by Commander Genevieve, heavily relied on for her offensive and healing magic. During their trip in the Deep Roads in 9:10 Dragon, she became close to Duncan as they were the youngest of the party. The two often shared secrets together. Her initial relationship with King Maric Theirin was intense and uncomfortable, because her childhood experiences had left her distrustful of the nobility. After the party's imprisonment in the Fade at the hands of a demon while they were in Ortan Thaig, and their eventual escape, the two became lovers. Fiona was the strongest objector to Bregan and Genevieve's plan to work with The Architect, against Utha who willingly agreed, Duncan's indecision, and Kell ap Morgan's uncertainty, because she believed darkspawn were evil by their very nature and that assisting them could bring only misery. Eventually she managed to escape from Kul-Baras along with Duncan and Maric. However once they reached the surface, they were captured by First Enchanter Remille who had taken over the Kinloch Hold and allied himself with the Architect. They manage to defeat them, but the Architect was able to escape along with Utha. Months later, following a recall to Weisshaupt to debrief the other Wardens about the Architect, Fiona traveled to Denerim with Duncan to meet with King Maric. Fiona explained that she was called to Weisshaupt to lead a search for the Architect, while Duncan was stationed to Ferelden as second-in-command. The true reason for Fiona's journey had been to reveal to Maric that she had his child, and to exact a promise from Maric that their son would be told his mother was a human and had died, while Duncan promised to watch over him. It has been confirmed that that child is Alistair. Dragon Age: Asunder By the time of 9:37 Dragon, Fiona had left the Grey Wardens and returned to the Circle, ascending to the role of Grand Enchanter - effectively the head of the Circle of Magi. Her departure was largely driven by a desire to free her brethren under the yoke of the Templars. During a conclave in 9:37 Dragon, she called for a vote on whether to separate the Circle of Magi from the Chantry. Her move was thwarted by Wynne who successfully convinced the Circle to err on the side of caution. The Templars responded to the attempt by disbanding the College of Enchanters. Over a year later, a new Conclave was arranged at the behest of Divine Justinia V to investigate the Rite of Tranquility and possibly enable a peace between Templars and Mages. Fiona was present at the Conclave and took another opportunity to once again call for the Circle of Magi to separate. This time, actions undertaken by her Libertarian Fraternity ensured that tensions with the Templars would be even more inflamed and as a result, Lord Seeker Lambert called the entire conclave to be in treason before the vote could be had. After a swift battle, Fiona was captured along with a number of fellow First Enchanters and other mages. They were freed and the mages gathered at Andoral's Reach. There, Fiona called yet another vote for separation - and this time, got the result she desired, thus officially beginning the Mage-Templar War. Dragon Age: Inquisition When the Divine managed to convince both mages and templars to convene for peace talks at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Fiona sends intermediaries in her place, suspecting a trap. After the explosion that created the Breach killed all the dignitaries of the Chantry's peace conclave, the Mage-Templar War resumed and rebel mages were once again subject to the templars' brutality. Fiona led her followers to Ferelden were they were granted refuge in Redcliffe. The Inquisitor encounters Fiona in Val Royeaux, following a debacle involving the Chantry's denouncement of their title as the Herald of Andraste and the templars' refusal to return to the Chantry. Fiona asks that the Inquisitor go to Redcliffe to discuss a possible alliance. If The Inquisitor goes to Redcliffe Should the Inquisitor choose to meet with Fiona, strangely, she claims to not have met them, hinting the person they met was an impostor. She then reveals that she feared her peoples' annihilation and had relinquished her role as Grand Enchanter after trading the rebel mages' services to the Tevinter Imperium in desperation. A magister named Gereon Alexius is the rebel mages' handler, as the rebel mages are considered indentured since they require ten years of service to be considered an Imperial citizen. If the Inquisitor chooses to meet with Alexius, Fiona will be present in Castle Redcliffe throne room. In the resulting altercation, in which the Inquisitor and Dorian Pavus are accidentally transported a year into the future, in which their absence has resulted in the growth of the Breach, they find Fiona in a cell filled with red lyrium, used to transform her body into that substance for the Venatori to mine. When the two return to the present and capture Alexius, the Fereldan monarch(s) (Alistair and/or Queen Anora, depending on who was made sovereign) arrive and order the rebel mages to leave Ferelden. The Inquisitor can then either take the mages on as allies or conscripts. When the Inquisition takes residence in Skyhold, the Inquisitor can converse with Fiona If The Inquisitor meets the Templars instead If the Inquisitor chooses to meet with the templars instead of the mages, then Fiona and her compatriots would be mind controlled by the Venatori and used in the attack on Haven, in which the Inquisitor is forced to kill her. Appearances *Dragon Age: The Calling *Dragon Age: Asunder *Heroes of Dragon Age *Dragon Age: Inquisition Category:Female Category:Elves Category:Mages Category:Magic Category:Dragon Age Category:Dragon Age: Asunder Category:Dragon Age: The Calling Category:Grey Wardens Category:Orlesians Category:Slaves